Confessions, Blessings And Love
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: It isn't that Naruto minds that Iruka and Kakashi are in a relationship; it's just that he knows that Kakashi is a pervert and that he'll take full advantage of Iruka. What's Naruto to do? Protect Iruka and scare Kakashi shitless, what else? Funny one-shots of Kakashi x Iruka and Naruto's interference. Rated T because of swearing.
1. Confessions, Blessings And Threats

**Confessions, Blessings And Threats**

There was an ominous silence in the room, suffocating Iruka. Naruto's face was, for the first time since he'd had known the boy (nearly a full-grown man), unreadable and stone-faced. Even his normally shining blue eyes were unreadable, like two frozen oceans, and Iruka could only make up little traces of emotions and feelings beneath, but couldn't determine which ones those were exactly.

Kakashi was kneeling next to him, head down and not looking Naruto in the eye. Iruka could see Kakashi's right little finger twitch twice almost imperceptibly, a sing of high discomfort and restlessness that Kakashi hadn't been able to overcome even throughout his years as an ANBU. Usually, Iruka would have lightly teased him about it, but his throat was dry and now was not the time.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto suddenly said, looking at him and making Iruka nearly jump from his seat. The only thing still keeping him seated were his years of being a ninja. But even with all that experience, Iruka still couldn't read his expression. "When were you thinking of telling me this?"

Iruka flinched, then swallowed heavily. When had Naruto become so good at being unreadable? "Originally, I wanted to tell you straight when you came back."

"But you didn't," Naruto stated calmly, stating the facts (but Iruka swore he could hear an underlying current of accusation) and watching Iruka squirm.

"No, I didn't," Iruka conceded, gulping again.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You were busy with Sasuke and the Akatsuki," Iruka said. "I didn't want to distract you."

Naruto's eyes showed some kind of emotion or feeling, probably deep-rooted sadness and regret. It was what Naruto's eyes always shone with whenever somebody brought up the word 'Sasuke', especially now when the last Uchiha's death was still so tightly ingrained into his ex-student's mind.

However, after a split-second, his eyes were icy again, cool. Iruka didn't like how half-dead they seemed. "That's already weeks ago."

Iruka bit his lip. "I—_We _didn't know how to tell you."

Naruto's head tilted to the side, his eyes scrutinizing Iruka with his emotionless eyes. "Why are you asking me in the first place? You could have just gotten together right away and told the whole village that you were a couple. My blessing doesn't matter if you two want to truly be together, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka clamped down on the urge to tell Naruto that, technically, he wasn't his teacher anymore. "Because I told Kakashi that if he wanted to truly go out with me and be a couple, he would have to have your blessing."

"Why?"

"Because," Iruka said, his throat tightening. "You are one of my most precious people, and your blessing matters to _me_. It matters to Kakashi, too, because you're also one of his most precious people. Your opinion, your blessing to our relationship would mean a lot to me, to _us_."

For a moment, Naruto's eyes flashed so brightly again that they nearly seemed like two spheres blue lightning, but Iruka couldn't tell what Naruto was feeling, because as soon as he saw it, they were frozen over again.

Naruto looked at him for a long moment before straightening his spine. "Does Kakashi-sensei make you happy, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes," Iruka-sensei said quietly. "Very happy."

Naruto looked at Kakashi almost coldly. "Kakashi-sensei, do you love Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka spluttered in embarrassment, but Kakashi only lifted his head, looking Naruto in the eye. "Yes. Please allow us to be together."

And suddenly, the tension was broken when Naruto sighed. "I'm going to be honest here: I don't really know how to react to the statement that two of my teachers are together in a relationship and that you guys haven't told me. However, if you two love each other, who am I to stop that?"

"So you're giving your blessing? You're alright with it?" Iruka said excitedly.

Naruto frowned. "I never said that I will give my blessing, or that I'm alright with it."

Iruka felt the world break around him for a moment before Naruto lifted up his forefinger to non-verbally tell him to wait. "But I will recognize that you two love each other-" Iruka blushed, embarrassed. "And if you make each other happy, then I won't mind it."

"So you approve?" Iruka asked timidly.

"Yes," Naruto said, sighing. "But only as long as you are in love with each other and make each other happy. That reminds me..."

Iruka could hear Kakashi gulp loudly.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, his blue eyes flashing in a silent warning. "If you ever make Iruka-sensei cry, or hurt him in any way, because of something you did, I will kill you. Actually, no, scratch that—I will torture you. I will burn every single perverted, dirty little book that you have right in front of your face and then cut off your balls and dick. _Slowly_. Then I will skin you alive, set your muscles on fire and then rub in the ashes of your little beloved books."

Naruto smiled happily. "You get the general picture, don't you, Ka-Ka-Shi-Sen-Sei?" Naruto said in a sing-song voice, sounding cheerful. "Are we clear?"

Iruka had visibly paled throughout the whole time Naruto talked, but Kakashi resembled a sheet of freshly made paper compared to him. "Crystal clear."

"Then you have my approval," Naruto said boringly, waving a hand to the general direction of the door. "Come on. I want some ramen, what about you guys?"

Naruto didn't even wait for an answer before he walked out of the tent (even with the help of Yamato and his Mokuton jutsus, the village was only slowly regenerating), assuming that Kakashi and Iruka would automatically follow. Iruka was alrady starting to stand up when he noticed that Kakashi wasn't.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"No, Iruka," Kakashi said shakily. "Didn't you hear what he would do to my books?!"

* * *

Naruto smirked widely as he heard Kakashi-sensei scream before he saw his silver-haired _Jōnin_ teacher run past him, dodging well-aimed kunai and shuriken from his old _Chūnin _teacher.

He smiled widely as he turned back to Shikamaru. "You were saying?"

"...You knew they were together from the start, didn't you?" Shikamaru muttered, eying Kakashi as the poor man screamed apologies and confessions of love behind his shoulder, barely missing three kunai aimed at his head.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

"...Remind me to never piss you off."

"Nope!" Naruto said happily, smiling. "Where would be the fun in that?"

"...Has anyone ever told you that you can be incredibly cruel?"

"Only to those who deserve it."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "...And Kakashi deserves that?"

"Yep, he does," Naruto frowned for a moment before smiling again. "I traveled around the nations with a guy who was one of the best spies in Konoha's history; Kakashi should know better than to underestimate that."

Shikamaru frowned. "Your logic makes no sense, Naruto."

"Perhaps," Naruto conceded, shrugging as he turned to watch Kakashi barely dodge a Fire Release technique of Iruka. "But my logic certainly makes good entertainment, don't you think?"

Shikamaru decided to let the matter drop after Kakashi was hit in the balls with a Earth Release technique, making a note to really not underestimate Naruto ever again in his life (not that he thought of doing that in the first place after everything that happened, but just in case).

What was it they always say? Oh yeah, look 'underneath the underneath'.

–.-.-.-.-

**Author Note:**

The new year didn't like me very much -.- Seriously, my computer lost all of my Word Documents in January, and lost all new Word Documents that I had started _again _last month. Ugh.

Anyway, I tried to bring in a little bit of humor at the end. I don't know if that came out alright. I'm not really made to write humorous things unless it's sarcasm, and even then I can't do it on purpose. Argh! Tell me what you think and if it made you laugh/smile/smirk please!

Also, if I haven't explained this well enough I'll say it here more clearly: basically, Iruka and Kakashi got together while Naruto was away. However, because Iruka sees Naruto as family (a little brother/son), he told Kakashi that if he wanted to seriously date and 'court' him, he would have to have Naruto's blessing because it meant much to Iruka. And Kakashi, seeing that Naruto was also some kind of family to him, agreed. So the story begins shortly after Iruka confesses his romantic relationship with Kakashi. And being Naruto, fiercely loyal and protective of his precious people, isn't too happy about it because he's seen what love can do to a person (Sakura, himself, Utakata, to name a few), and that's why he isn't too keen on approving of their relationship, because he doesn't want either to be hurt.

I'm thinking about writing a second chapter to this, but I'll leave it as 'complete' for the moment, so that if I'm not actually doing it I can leave it as it is. However, it really depends on what you guys think of it and if I should do one more chapter, possibly even more. Any ideas or requests? I can consider them :)

Thanks for reading, please review because they make me happy :)


	2. Don't Do Anything Naughty

**Don't Do Anything Naughty**

"Hah... Kakashi... Don't—Naruto said he'd come by today," Iruka moaned, distracted, but still somewhat coherent, by his partner's tongue. "He'll see us like this—!"

"Don't worry," Kakashi sensuously whispered in Iruka's ear—one of his erogenous zones—licking on its outer shell. "He'll probably be late any—"

"I _think_," A hard, cold voice growled from the doorway, the air around them thickening with blood lust. "You're talking about yourself, Kakashi-_sensei_, don't you think?"

Kakashi froze, gulping down and sweating profusely. "N-Naruto, you're early—"

"Shut up," Naruto growled, striding over to them, towering over his two former senseis, not caring about their undressed state. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi smiled, trying to somehow diffuse the situation and save his testicles...and his Ichi Icha books. "Why, I'm showing just how much I love Iruka."

Kakashi noticed, a minute too late, that that was the worst thing he could have said in a situation like this by Naruto's dangerously narrowed, and visibly slitted, eyes. "_YOU'RE WAY OF SHOWING 'JUST HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM' __**SUCKS**__, __THEN__!_"

"Naruto, calm down!" Iruka frantically said, trying to sit up while blushing all the while. "This isn't the first time we're doing this!"

Kakashi was promptly thrown through the wall and into the market place.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru, did you hear that?" Sakura said curiously, looking around.

"Hm—?"

"_YOU PERVY LITTLE ASSHOLE, __**KAKASHI-SENSEI**__!I WILL __**MUDER **__YOU! YOU CAN ALREADY SAY FAREWELL TO YOUR __BALLS, YOU PERVERTED, HORNY __**IDIOT**__! __AND DON'T THINK THAT YOUR BOOKS WILL SURVIVE THIS DAY, __**KAKASHI**__!_"

Shikamaru and Sakura blinked owlishly at each other before their half-naked teacher zoomed past them. "LET ME THROUGH! PLEASE! IT'S A MATTER OF ME HAVING MY BALLS OR NOT!"

Shikamaru scowled in annoyance while Sakura just blushed and blinked confusedly. "What the—" Shikamaru muttered before he cut himself off, stiffening as murderous killer intent filled all of Konoha.

"_Where is he?_" Naruto seethed in barely-contained anger, ignoring Iruka as the older man screamed at him to wait (Shikamaru decided to ignore the fact that he was also only half-naked) and running after him.

Shikamaru unremorsefully pointed towards the direction where Kakashi run to. "That way."

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, red in the face. "Don't exaggerate! Usually Kakashi does worse—!"

That seemed to have finally broke the camel's back. "_**KAKASHI!**_" Naruto roared, his eyes now blazing red.

"Eep!" Sakura jumped out of the way as her teammate zoomed past her, killer intent thickening the air and nearly choking her.

"Naruto! Wait—!" Iruka started, but Naruto was already long gone, only leaving dust and remnants of his killer intent.

"My advice would be that you don't say anything else, Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru said dryly, looking at Iruka boringly. "You're only digging Kakashi-sensei's grave deeper and deeper."

Iruka blushed in embarrassment and opened his mouth before closing it. In the end, he just started running after his lover and his former student without saying another word.

"...Don't you think we should help them, Shikamaru?"Sakura said meekly, not entirely believing what just happened.

Shikamaru snorted. "And get ourselves killed in the process? Hell no. Whatever Hatake did pissed Naruto off, and I don't want to deal with it."

Sakura scowled furiously at him. "You're just too lazy to actually do something."

"It isn't a matter of if I'm lazy or not, or if it's troublesome or not," Shikamaru said dryly, starting to walk again. "It's a matter of if I want to keep my testicles or not; and to be quite honest with you, I am very fond of my testicles, thank you very much."

Sakura stared at his back owlishly for a moment before blinking in confusion. "Wait, _what_?! Naruto wouldn't do that!

"...Would he?"

* * *

Kakashi panted, leaning against the tree. "I... think... I'm safe."

"And I think you're not."

Kakashi's terrified squeak was heard all over Konoha and even Suna.

* * *

**Lol, the image of Iruka digging Kakashi's grave is funny.**

**Originally, Shikamaru was actually Sasuke, but then I remembered that I killed him T.T Sorry Sasuke, no place for you here in these one-shot series... AND NO THERE IS NO SAKURA x SHIKAMARU!**

**Thanks for all the Favorites and Followers so far! They really inspired me to write this because they made me so happy.!**

**Now, if only you guys would review and tell me what you guys think... BTW, I'm open for any funny themes you can think of that I can post here.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
